Eye of the Heart
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Takes place within "Eye of the Beholder."  While helping Aladdin to recover after she accidentally poisons him, Jasmine helps him to see her in a whole new way.  R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Aladdin. They belong to Disney. I do however own the plot within this story.

A/N: This is my second Aladdin story and I Hope everyone enjoys it! I got this idea from watching "Eye of the Beholder" and thought I'd write it out.

"Eye of the Heart"

Jasmine didn't think twice as she raced to Aladdin's rescue. She couldn't lose him now. They had come so far. Taking Carpet's lead, Jasmine allowed Carpet to guide her path. Sighing with relief when she saw Aladdin come into view, she didn't hesitate as she let Carpet scoop Aladdin up next to her or at least she tried. At the last minute, Aladdin fell off, falling to the shaking ground below.

"No!" Jasmine cried. She urged Carpet towards Aladdin, praying they would get there in time. As they neared him, Jasmine made the mistake of reaching out with her tail in an effort to pull him back onto Carpet. Realizing her mistake a minute too late, she let the tears fall as what she had just done hit her.

Watching Aladdin convulse from the damage she had done, Jasmine prayed he would be okay. She couldn't believe she had made such a foolish mistake.

It wasn't long before Aladdin started to thrash about as Carpet deposited Jasmine on the ground and wrapped himself around Aladdin to keep him warm.

Not wanting to risk touching him again, Jasmine settled for comforting him verbally to be safe. Seeing him relax a minute later, she took the chance.

"Aladdin, can you hear me?" She asked, "Aladdin?"

Meanwhile, Aladdin was in the throes of a fever induced nightmare. In it, Jasmine was falling and he couldn't save her-no matter how hard he tried. He cried out for Jasmine to hold on, even as she plummeted several feet to the ground below.

"No! No!" He cried out, still trying to get to her.

It was then that he heard a familiar voice calling out to him from somewhere nearby. He recognized it immediately and tried to connect with it. As the voice got closer and closer, Aladdin's eyes flew open in terror.

"Jasmine?" he gasped, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Aladdin, its okay," Jasmine's familiar, soothing voice assured him, "I'm right here."

Trying to sit up, Aladdin felt Genie push him back down.

"You're in pretty bad shape, buddy," Genie informed his friend, "it's best you play stif as a board for awhile."

"Jasmine, thank goodness," he said in relief, "I had the worst nightmare…" his voice trailed off as he soon became aware of just how dark everything was. He turned to the right and addressed Genie. "Could you shed some light on the situation?"

"Sure thing!" Genie agreed. He turned his hands into two lanterns and handed one to Aladdin.

"Thanks," Aladdin replied, taking the object. He frowned when he realized he still couldn't see anything.

Jasmine gasped as realization hit her for the second time in twenty-minutes. Not only had she poisoned Aladdin, she had also blinded him.

"Aladdin, I'm so sorry!" Jasmine cried.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Aladdin comforted, still lying down, "its' not your fault. Why is everything still so dark?"

Jasmine managed to compose herself as an idea came to her. Maybe this was an opportunity for her to help Aladdin even though she had temporarily impaired him.

"Aladdin, close your eyes for me," Jasmine kindly requested.

"Why?" Aladdin asked, confused by his fiancé's words.

Managing a tiny smile that she prayed came across in her voice, Jasmine continued to speak, "when we first met, you asked me if I trusted you. I did and you saved my life. Now, it's my turn. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, " Aladdin said without any hesitation, "of course I do."

"I'm glad. Close your eyes for me," she requested yet again.

Aladdin did so, not sure what Jasmine was getting at, but trusting her all the same. Once he did so, he felt Jasmine's hand come to rest on his right shoulder.

"Okay, they're closed," he informed her, "now what?"

"I want you to picture me in your mind," she instructed, "see me as I was before I became a snake. Try to see me with your heart."

"But Jasmine-" Aladdin started to protest.

"Please, just try for me," she softly pleaded.

"Okay." With that, Aladdin did his best to do as Jasmine had asked. Concentrating, he soon saw Jasmine in his mind's eye just as she was before Mirage's evil trick. As he held the image of his beloved Jasmine in his mind, he could feel her hand caressing his cheek. This motion helped him concentrate even harder.

"I'm right here," she assured him, "I'm not going anywhere. Genie and I are going to take care of you."

*****

A few hours later Aladdin awoke. He was relieved to find that everything seemed brighter again. He could see Genie doing something nearby as well as Iago and Abu fighting not too far away. But the most beautiful sight was sitting next to him.

"Jasmine?" He asked.

"Hey," she greeted, "how do you feel?"

"Better," he replied.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows, "you're not just saying that?"  
>"No, really, I feel a lot better," he insisted.<p>

"I'm glad," Jasmine patted his shoulder.

"Did you and Genie take care of me all night?"

"Yup," she replied.

"I had the craziest nightmare," he confessed to his fiancé, "I was trying to save you, but I couldn't. Then I woke up and I couldn't see anything. Well that's not entirely true. I could still see you. But the funny thing was, you looked like you did before everything happened."

"Oh I did, did I?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. I wonder why I could see you, but I couldn't see anything else."

"It was because you were seeing me with your heart," she explained, "the same heart you've always had. It's one of the main reasons I love you."

"I love you too," Aladdin replied. Reaching out, he grasped her hand in his, "I promise you, I will fix this. You're still the beautiful woman I fell in love with two years ago," he proclaimed.

Jasmine grinned sadly.

"You're sweet," she commented.

"I mean it," Aladdin insisted, sitting up slowly, "when I look at you now, I don't see the snake you've become. I see the beautiful, caring woman you've always been."

Jasmine smiled inwardly. It seemed that the poisoned incident had transpired into something beautiful after all. She hoped they found the cure soon. At the same time, she was glad that Aladdin had learned to see her by using something other than his eyes. Jasmine also hoped that once this whole ordeal was over with, Aladdin would remember this lesson for years to come.

THE END


End file.
